


Whatever Time of Night

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BUT YOU KNOW FRICKIN WHAT ITS LITERALLY NOT IMPORTANT SO CALM DOWN, I like the TeruShira night vibe, It was just reeeeeeally nice stress relief so. Yeah. Fight me, Kind of a follow up to Restless Hands and Receptive Hearts from last year, M/M, TeruShira, They're cute and I don't make the rules, This is. Almost entirely plotless and I apologize for the lack of substance, baby warning for Kenjirou not wearing pants, but also not really it just has the same kind of vibe I guess, they are good, uh. anyhow. yeah this is just kind of a short and dumb. but fun.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: Yuuji and Kenjirou have a lot of soft nights when they're together. The problem is that their sleep schedules are vastly different as Yuuji will wake up with the sun instantly full of energy and Kenjirou prefers to work by the light of the moon





	Whatever Time of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a fluffy, plotless nonsense this time around because why not.
> 
> This is mostly in accordance with some of the headcanons I have laid out in [this disaster of a fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10662006?view_full_work=true) But it is. A disaster. So basically the running headcanon is that after high school Kenjirou goes into journalism and Yuuji goes into photography. It's cute and it makes me weak alright sue me.

Kenjirou wasn’t about to let worry mar his face, but he watched Yuuji steadily and furrowed his eyebrows. Kenjirou’s hands abandoned the computer keyboard in front of him and he pushed himself around in the desk chair, smirking slightly. Should he say something? Should he be filming just in case his historically ridiculous boyfriend did something to affirm his reputation? He glanced at the clock. 9:54 pm. That wasn’t hardly a record, but it was almost an hour after Yuuji’s usual bedtime.

“Yuuji.”

The book dropped out of Yuuji’s hands as he snapped awake, instantly locking his gaze onto Kenjirou. “I wasn’t sleeping!”

Kenjirou turned his chair around again and went back to his computer. “I know you weren’t.”

“Stop making fun of me!”

Kenjirou ran his fingers over his keyboard aimlessly, hiding his smile. “I just said your name. I wasn’t making fun of you.”

Suddenly there were hands on Kenjirou’s shoulders and he was being tipped backward. Kenjirou shouted and grabbed hold of the desk to anchor himself.

“Hell, Yuuji, cut it out! You’re going to break this desk chair and you are going to buy a new one.”

Yuuji grinned and set all the legs of the chair back onto the floor and slid his hands down Kenjirou’s chest, burying his face in Kenjirou’s shoulder.

Kenjirou took one of Yuuji’s hands and reached up with his other hand to thread his fingers through Yuuji’s hair. “How’s that book coming?” he asked with mild amusement.

“Boring!” Yuuji complained, tugging on Kenjirou’s t-shirt.

“Who wants to be an even better photographer?”

“Yuuji does...”

“Yes. Yuuji does.” Kenjirou smirked, standing up from his chair. “You’ll understand it better in the morning. It’s late for you.”

“I’m waiting for you!” Yuuji’s wide eyes blinked expectantly.

Kenjirou felt his breath catch in his throat. He was weak for that expression and he wasn’t even going to deny it. “Better grab a RedBull then and settle in for the long haul.”

Yuuji took both of Kenjirou’s hands in his and pulled him away from the desk. “Kenjirou... I want you...”

Kenjirou smiled and resisted Yuuji’s pulling. “Dude, I’m working. Stop distracting me.”

Yuuji darted around Kenjirou and shut the lid of his laptop. “Really?”

Kenjirou teasingly picked up a few sheets of paper he’d been scribbling notes on. “I can always just—”

Yuuji slammed the lights in the living room off. “No you’re not! You’re coming to bed!” 

Kenjirou laughed as Yuuji’s hands located his face in the black room and lips were sloppily pressed against his.

“Go brush your teeth, I’ll be there in a second.”

Yuuji pressed his forehead against Kenjirou’s and didn’t let go. “I can’t see. It’s too dark. I don’t know where the bathroom is.”

Kenjirou scoffed. “Maybe you shouldn’t have turned off all the lights.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t stay up so late.”

“It’s 10:00; that’s not even late.”

“It’s late for me and you should be thanking me for being such an amazing boyfriend to wait up for you like this. The least you can do is come comfort me and keep me warm so I don’t have to fall asleep in a cold bed all by myself... Right!?”

Kenjirou snickered. “I’m trying. Go brush your teeth and I’ll come lay down with you.”

“You have to stay with me. I don’t want to be alone!”

Kenjirou’s eyes had started adjusting to the dark room and he scooped his computer up in one arm. “Okay, you get your wish. Now stop hugging me so you can walk.”

Yuuji’s dim silhouette bounced around Kenjirou’s on the way to the bedroom where Kenjirou set his laptop down on the bedside table.

Yuuji had found the bathroom light switch and the room was flooded with bright yellow-white.

Kenjirou had already gotten ready for bed earlier in the evening so h e just hopped up onto the bathroom counter to quietly watch Yuuji brush his teeth.

“Are you planning on wearing jeans to bed?” Yuuji gestured toward Kenjirou’s pants after rinsing his mouth out.

“You’re going to end up taking off whatever I put on anyway.”

Yuuji brightened. “Good point! Okay! I’m ready!”

Kenjirou smiled as he was grabbed off the counter and practically thrown onto the bed.

Yuuji climbed on top of him, peppering his face with soft kisses.

Kenjirou could barely get in any of his own through the onslaught. He stilled and put his arms around Yuuji’s neck to allow for any nervous energy relief Yuuji needed him for this night. It always amazed Kenjirou how much Yuuji still fidgeted even when he was dead tired.

The uncomfortable jeans were the first article of clothing to be discarded obviously and Kenjirou welcomed the feeling of soft sheets beneath his bare legs and Yuuji’s hands perusing his skin.

“Kenjirou?” Yuuji mumbled.

“What’s up?” Kenjirou pulled Yuuji’s hands to rest gently on his hips as he finally settled down.

“Are you going to keep doing work stuff?”

“Mhm.”

“You should just sleep. It’s not good for you to stay up so late.”

“Dude, I woke up at 10:30 this morning. I haven’t even been up for twelve hours yet. I’m not going anywhere until you fall asleep.”

“Still...”

Kenjirou twisted around to plant a kiss to Yuuji’s forehead. “Just sleep. I’m fine.”

“Okay but no later than midnight.”

“Alright.”

Kenjirou laid still and waited until Yuuji’s breathing had evened out before shifting. He was careful not to jar his boyfriend too much or he’d wake up for sure. Yuuji had never been the deepest sleeper and it took some skill to move around without alerting him.

Thankfully, Kenjirou had plenty of practice at that and within a minute he was sitting against the headboard, Yuuji’s head resting on his leg. Kenjirou balanced his laptop on his other leg and turned the screen brightness all the way down before opening the document for the article he was working on that week.

While a good piece did typically take him a while, Kenjirou was content to wordsmith into the night. Rhetoric was like a complex puzzle of finding the right words to communicate exactly what he wanted to get across in exactly the way he wanted. The goal was to let readers see exactly what he was thinking, understand his point of view and the facts to back it up. This meant that Kenjirou occasionally changed a single word five times before rephrasing the entire sentence, but the satisfaction that a well-written article gave him was worth every second.

 

Kenjirou looked down as Yuuji shifted slightly.

Yuuji clawed his way upward and shoved his face into Kenjirou’s stomach, soft, tired noises coming from his mouth. “Kenjirou? Are you still up?”

Kenjirou chuckled softly and ran a hand down Yuuji’s back. “Shhh... Go back to sleep.”

“What time is it?” Yuuji mumbled.

Kenjirou glanced at the alarm clock. It was 2:51 am. “Only about 11:30,” Kenjirou responded instead.

“Asleep by midnight, Kenjirou. Sleep is good for the soul.”

“I know. I’ll wrap up here soon. I’m on a roll.”

“You’re such a nerd...” Yuuji whispered before falling silent again

Kenjirou rubbed Yuuji’s back with one hand while he read over what he’d written.

Yuuji tried to push his face further into Kenjirou’s stomach and made noises of protest as Kenjirou attempted to push him away.

Kenjirou laughed softly and shut his laptop, returning it to the bedside table before shifting himself back under the blankets to accept Yuuji’s arms circling around him. 

Whatever time of night it might be, Kenjirou knew he could get some affection out of Yuuji and he pressed himself yet closer.

Yuuji kissed Kenjirou’s cheek. “I know it’s not 11:30.”

Kenjirou grinned. “Sorry. I told you I was on a roll.”

“I told you you’re a nerd.”

“I remember. I was there.”

“A snarky nerd.”

“You can wake me up after 7. No earlier.”

“That’s only four hours of sleep...”

“I can handle it. I know you don’t like me sleeping in.”

“I don’t like being alone all morning.”

“Exactly. Wake me up at 7:00.”

“You need to sleep...”

“Well then stop talking to me and keeping me up later.”

Yuuji fell quiet and Kenjirou shifted to place himself more comfortably in Yuuji’s arms.

“Kenjirou?”

“What?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Thanks for dragging me to bed. I could’ve probably been there for a while longer if you hadn’t woken up.”

Yuuji seemed a bit more satisfied with that and quieted down again.

Kenjirou snuggled closer and let his eyes close as well, knowing full well there was no way he was going to be woken up in the morning at 7:00.


End file.
